I've Got You, Beca
by MsDaHedgehog
Summary: Set a couple of months after Beca yells at Jesse in front of everyone at the semi-finals. Beca seems to have gone off the grid and no one can get hold of her until Jesse plucks up the courage to face her at her dorm. When he finds that she's in need of being taken care of, is he prepared to rise to the challenge? And if he is, will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

I've Got You, Beca

Chapter 1

Six weeks. Six weeks since the semi-finals. Six weeks since she'd yelled at him in front of everyone. Six weeks since she'd walked away from him and the Bella's. Six weeks since he'd tried to forget about her. Five weeks since he had realised he couldn't. Five weeks since he'd slammed the door in her face. Five weeks since he'd regretted that action. Five weeks since she'd finally given up and stopped trying. Four weeks since she had started to openly avoid him. Three weeks since she'd tried, and failed, to have her shifts changed at the radio station. Two weeks since the Trebles told him to snap out of it. Once week since he'd last seen her hanging out in the quad with her friends. Four days since he'd last seen her at all.

Jesse knew that he shouldn't be concerned about her but he couldn't help it; he still cared deeply for Beca. He knew that she hadn't gone back to being part of the Barden Bella's, but she was still seeing them for lunch and in between classes. Jesse would see her around campus with the girls, or in the music department helping a few of them with their pitch. He even saw her in the student run diner with Chloe a few times. He never once saw her with Aubrey though. Jesse noticed that at least one or two of the Bella's would spend a portion of their free time with her. However, he hadn't seen any of the Bella's with her, or in general, for the last week. The more he really thought about Beca the more he realised that he hadn't actually seen her for himself in four days.

His first thought was '_had she rejoined the Bella's?_' It was highly unlikely, but it was the only explanation that explained both her's and the rest of the Bella's disappearance from campus existence. He dismissed this theory once he really thought it through - as long as Aubrey was the leader, Beca would never be granted her place back. He found himself thinking if she'd actually managed to change her shifts around. It didn't take long for _that_ theory to be squashed to. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that Luke the station manager had exited the sound booth and practically shouted at Jesse demanding to know where Beca was.

"Jesse, where the hell is Becky?"

"Uh..." Wait, what? _Luke_ didn't know? There was something seriously wrong here. If Luke didn't know that means she hadn't changed her shifts. So where the hell was she? "You.. you don't know?"

"Of course I don't bloody know, would I be asking you if I did? Aren't you two supposed to be best friends, or together or something?" Jesse's heart sank at his words. He was worried now. Where the hell was she?

"We're not exactly talking at the moment. Have you tried calling her, maybe she has a late running lacture or something?"

"Yes, I've tried calling her, she's not answering her damn phone. This is Becky we're talking about, we both know she doesn't go to most of her lectures, and I seriously doubt that _you_ haven't noticed that she hasn't been in for her last four shifts. You tell her, she misses one more and she'd fired." With that, Luke stormed back into the sound booth and slammed the door behind him.

Jesse stood there, shocked, with his mouth open. He pulled out his phone and debated for a full ten minutes on whether to actually call her before deciding that he had to. He had to see if she was alright... no matter what went on between them, he had to see that she was okay, that she was safe. He hit speed dial two (yes, he still had on her there, second only after his mother) and prayed that she would answer. He growled in frustration as he got her voicemail.

"_This is Beca, leave a message..._"

"Beca... it's Jesse. You haven't been turning up at the station and... well... you just haven't been around anywhere. Luke's gonna fire you if you miss tomorrows shift... so... yeah... where the hell are you?"

Jesse ended the call before hitting his phone against his forehead in frustration. Okay, so he didn't actually expect her to answer the phone to him but it still pissed him off that she hadn't. He was slightly more annoyed at himself for be so... abrupt. He hadn't asked her if she was okay, he had only thrown at her voicemail that she'll be fired if she didn't turn up to the station again. He felt bad but what was he supposed to have done? It seemed like she was avoiding the whole world now. He only had one option - talk to the Bella's as soon as he could. Jesse scrolled through his phone but when he reached the bottom of his contacts he realised that he didn't have _any_ of the Bella's numbers. Not exactly surprising when he really thought about it - Trebles and Bella's weren't supposed to get along, and it seemed he and Beca had been the exception to this rule. It looked like he would have to actually seek one of the Bella's out when he left after his shift.

Jesse only had to wait it out an hour before he bid an unanswered goodbye to Luke before he headed out of the radio station to go on the search for a Barden Bella. It hit him as he walked towards the quad that the Bella's would probably be rehearsals by now, he remembered Beca moaning countless times over her Wednesday shift clashing and the numerous arguments with Aubrey because of it. If he headed to their rehearsal space, there was a high chance he'd leave without his balls but he felt that it was worth the risk; his increasing concern of Beca's whereabouts becoming slightly overwhelming.

He gave up trying to think of another way that didn't involve either walking into a Bella's rehearsal or going straight to Beca's dorm and pounding on her door, because she sure as hell wouldn't appreciate that. Sighing to himself, he took a deep breath and just short of sprinted to the Bella's rehearsal space, stopping short when he could hear Aubrey shouting.

"This just isn't good enough! It's like none of you have even been practising any of the choreography in the past two months! How can we win if not a single one of you is putting any effort in? I want you to all do ten laps and then we're starting again, from the top!"

"Damn... Beca wasn't joking when she said Aubrey was a tough bitch..." Jesse thought to himself as he stood outside the door listening to the many groans of pain towards the impending workout. His mention of Beca's name snapped him back in to his senses as he squared his shoulders, wrenched open the door, and stormed inside.

Every single woman present in the room eye him suspisicously, clearly not trusting him in the slightest - he was a Treble afterall. That didn't stop him from walking boldly into the centre of the room, right up to Aubrey as she all but screamed at him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? This is a _Bella's_ rehearsal - or are you Trebles really stooping that low -"

"Aubrey, for once in your life can you just _shut up_!" Jesse wasn't going to take any of her crap, not today, he was too tired to deal with her really but if her wasnted to find Beca, he needed to grit his teeth and carry on. He stared at the woman in front of him, making eye contact with her and hoping that she'll see the plea in his eyes for her to just listen. "I'm not here to spy, I'm here to see if any of you have seen Beca?"

Jesse looked round to all the girls, noticing the glares he was getting from most of them, and the slightly sympathetic one he was getting from Chloe and Fat Amy. He could tell that they all knew parts of what had gone on, but evidently, only these two knew there was more to the story than what it seemed. He saw that Fat Amy was just about to speak up before Aubrey jumped in.

"Well, she's not a Bella, so she isn't here. You've had a wasted journey, _Jesse_." Jesus, what was this woman's problem. Jesse needed to talk to a few of the senior Trebles and find out what her deal was, something must have gone on for her to hate them all so much.

"Aubrey, just stop." Chloe had finally stepped forward and moved in between Jesse and Aubrey, obviously sensing that things could get out of hand quickly if she didn't. She stood there facing Jesse and he could see he battling on whether it was best to tell him anything she knew. "A few of us had lunch with her like a week ago but Bella rehearsals started to get more frequent so we haven't been able to. To be honest, I don't think any of us have heard from her since then. I know she hasn't answered any of my messages." She looked towards the others, silently asking if they had spoken to Beca, but they all shook theirs heads. Jesse's heart sank and he really started to overthink all the possibilities of what could have happened to her. He turned back to Chloe when she resumed talking. "But that's Beca. She closes herself off sometimes when theres something wrong. She said she wasn't feeling so great and that her dad was really pushing her so she wasn't exactly in the best of moods. Don't you work together at the radio station? I know you two aren't exactly on speaking terms but won't you see her there for your shift?"

Jesse sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand before running it through his hair. "You're right, we're not talking, and I do work with her. But that's why I'm looking for her. She hasn't turnt up for her shifts for the past few days and Luke's threatening to fire her. I've tried calling but she won't answer, though that's not surprising considering. She hasn't answered Luke either but if she's not answering you guys then she won't answering anybody. I'm gonna head up to her dorm... Kimmy Jin should be there at the very least I think, maybe she knows where Beca is. Thanks ladies, have a good rehearsal." Jesse turned and jogged away and headed to Beca's dorm.

Whilst Aubrey was trying to keep her breathing under control so she didn't projectile vomit everywhere, Chloe moved over to Fat Amy. They tried to keep their conversation whispered so not to set Aubrey off again.

"I knew there was something wrong with shawshank. Why didn't I think to go round and see her skinny ass?"

"No ones gone round there because we know that Beca needs the time plus when would we? We're all so busy at the moment. Though if she's missing her shifts all together now something must not be right, hopefully Jesse can find out."

"Yeah, though I don't think Beca will be best pleased when Jesse turns up, she's not exactly forgiven him for not forgiving her."

"Why are they both so dam complicated. I say they should just kiss and make up. Would be better in the lon-"

"That's enough." Aubrey, it had seemed, had controlled herself to take back over the rehearsal. "I don't want to hear anymore about Beca or her toner for the Treble boy. I want to get this damn setlist rehearsed for once! Now finish your cardio so we can go from the top." She clicked her fingers before she started to wave her arms around like a hooligan. Chloe and Fat Amy just looked at each other before they joined the rest in what Amy called 'vertical running'.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse's speed slowed considerably as he once again reached the quad. He was trying to think of what to say to Beca when he unexpectedly turned up at her door. She probably wouldn't want to see him given everything that has happened, nor did he think she would expect him to care about what happens with her. He went over everything Chloe had said to him, trying to see if he could possibly pinpoint whats causing Beca to be AWOL. She'd mentioned Beca saying that she wasn't feeling too good, but Beca wasn't the type to let a little cold stop her from going about her day to day life. The only other indicator that Chloe had mentioned was about Beca's dad pushing her; he knew they had a rocky relationship but had things escalated now? Was this the reason for withdrawing herself from existence? He realised that his feet and traced the familiar oath to Beca's dorm without him realising and now he was standing outside her door.

Jesse took a deep breath and raised his fist, pausing momentarily before giving the door a few sharp knocks. "Beca?" He called out but he went unanswered. He was about to raise his fist again when he realised that there was the faint sounds of music creeping through the door. He leaned forwards and pressed his ear against it and he could make out that it was the unmistakable sounds of one of Beca's mixes playing. Jesse almost smiled before he realised that Beca was in her room, and that she was ignoring him. She must of known he was outside, because as he called through the door again (this time a little louder) he noticed that the music had been turned off and silence was now filling the room behind the closed door.

"Beca, I know you're in there. You've turned your music off so I know you can definitely hear me. Open the door please, we need to talk..." Jesse waited for a few seconds but there was still no sound coming from beyond the door. He was getting a little angry now and he'd had enough. "Beca if you don't open this door I will go and find Kimmy-Jin and make her open it for me and we both know your life will be hell living with her after that." Jesse didn't know why he had said that, he knew he didn't have the courage to do that and there was a good chance Beca knew it to, but it was worth a try. Jesse was just about to pound on the door again when he heard Beca's faint voice float through the door.

"There's no need for you to do that, Nerd, the doors unlocked. You can come in if you feel you really need to." There was a slight breathless edge to her voice that Jesse didn't like.

It took Jesse a minute to gather his thoughts before he turned the handle to Beca's door and let himself into her room. He entered with caution, not sure what mood she was in but as he turned to face her he stopped dead, shocked by her appearance. She was sitting on her bed, feet out in front of her and her back propped up by pillows. She had numerous cuts and bruises over her face and neck, some serious enough for stitches. Her left wrist was in a brace and there was a lone crutch by the head of her bed and Jesse took that to mean that she had some sort of injury to one of her legs.

"Beca...?" He started but couldn't finish his sentence. He pushed the door closed behind him and lent with his back against it. Jesse didn't know whether he should go over to her or stay where he was and it seemed that Beca wasn't sure on what he should do either. He watched her as she closed her laptop and placed it on the bed next to her and as she tried to moved herself from her seated position. It was when Jesse saw her wince and gasp in pain that he walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Beca, what happened? Talk to me, please." He placed his hand over hers and he noticed how her braced one was balled to where her ribs were. He waited for what seemed like hours before she turned her hand under his to grip it. She was looking at him now, her breathing a little ragged signalling that talking was going to be an effort.

"Got hit by a car." He noticed that she tried to smile at him but it seemed that she just couldn't muster it.

"What? Beca when did this happen? How did it happen? Why didn't you tell... anyone?" He still had her hand but the palm of his other was now resting against her cheek, his thumb rubbing gently over one of her bruises. Any anger, frustration and annoyance he had felt towards her had evaporated now and all he felt was concern. He didn't care how long it took, he wouldn't leave her until she'd opened up to him and told him what he needed to know.

"About four days ago, after I left the station, I literally passed out in the path of an oncoming car. My phone got as banged up as me and I'm still waiting on a replacement and as you've probably guessed, moving isn't exactly easy, hence the not contacting anyone. I only come back here this morning anyway so I haven't seen anyone... only you." She looked like she was going to cry, and the Beca Mitchell Jesse knew never cried. "To be honest, I didn't even think anyone would notice I wasn't around. I mean, the girls are super busy; Aubrey's practically got them rehearsing day and night since they're getting to go to the finals. I don't exactly have any other friends in this place... I pushed the only person who truly meant something to me away and I thought... thought I'd screwed it up for good."

Jesse stopped stroking her cheek and let his hand fall away from her face. Had she just admitted that he meant something to her? Had she actually volunteered her personal feelings up on a silver platter? She had looked at him then looked away again, a little hurt when he moved his hand away from her. Obviously she must be thinking that she'd gone too far and was pushing him away again, Jesse had to do something, make her see that she'd done the exact opposite.

"Beca? Beca look at me." He pulled her chin up and she was forced to make eye contact with him. "If you think I stopped caring about you, I didn't. You really think I didn't notice you missing? We may not having been talking but hell Beca, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Believe me, I tried but I just couldn't. You deserve all the blame here, okay? You apologised but I refused to listen, I pushed you away and I regretted it but it was too late to take it back... I screwed up to, Becs. I convinced myself that you'd finally succeeded in finding a way to avoid me completely and it hurt, hurt to know that I'd made you feel like you had to. When Luke said that he hadn't seen or heard from you I knew there was something wrong, you wouldn't give up working at the station, no matter our... situation." He smiled softly at her. There were tears gathered at the brim of her eyes that were threatening to spill over. He continued, keeping his tone soft. "I gatecrashed Bella's rehearsal trying to find you."

Beca's eyes widened. "You what?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I fully believe you now when you say she's a bitch. I swear the girls looked ready to drop. I put her in her place though," he grinned at her, getting a small one in return. "Even Chloe told her to stop; I think you've influenced them Becs."

Beca laughed but he saw she regretted it instantly. She gasped and gripped his hand harder as pain radiated through her damaged ribs. It took a few minutes before the pain died down enough for her to move. "You okay, Beca?"

"I need to take something for this pain, I can't take it any longer. My dad dropped me off and is coming back later but he has my meds and I can't call him. I was doing okay when I was leaning on the bed, I just need to get back in that position and then I'll be fine."

"Let me help you?" He held his breath waiting for her to reply. He was sure she would say no, demand that she could manage on her own, not that would make a difference, he was going to help her whether she liked it or not. Beca seemed to know that already because she glanced at him, thought for a moment let out a sigh and said the opposite of what Jesse thought.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay."

"You'll let me help you?"

Jesse could tell Beca was trying her best not to laugh at him again. "That is what yes usually means." He grinned. He had missed her. More than missed her. He was still a little upset about what happened and he could tell she still wasn't feeling good about it but talking more about that could wait for a while. He took majority of her weight (not that that was a lot!) and gently lifted her up enough to place her legs back on the bed. She winced and gasped a few more times in pain and stiffened when he went to move her legs back into the position she was originally in.

"I've got you, Beca." He whispered lightly to her as she moved his hands back to hers. "Relax and the pain wont be so bad, okay?"

She nodded but it took her a few minutes to regain control. When the pain seemed to have settled she smiled at him. "Thanks, Jesse."

"Anytime Becs. Listen... Do you want me to go find your dad and get your meds? You shouldn't have to spend the next few hours in pain if you don't have to. I can get us something for dinner and we can continue with moviecation?" He was hopeful... and it was showing. Beca seemed a little scared to him.

"You don't have to do that, Jesse. I don't deserve you being nice to me, I know that and I don't expect you to. I wont be surprised or offended if you just want to leave."

"No, Beca. You're not doing this again. I'm not letting you push me away again, especially when you need me. Your dad will be in class now right? I'll just go get your meds and pick us up something from the canteen. I won't be long and you can even pick the movie!"

Beca's feeble attempt to throw something at him just made Jesse laugh harder. He soon stopped though once he saw pain flash across Becas face.

"Sorry, Beca. I'll be gone an hour tops. Here," He handed over his phone to her. "If the pain gets worse or you needed something phone Chloe or one of the girls. See you soon. Becaw!"

He left her room, but not before giving her another wide grin. They still had a long way to go but things were looking up, and one thing was for sure - he definitely wasn't going to let her push him away again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not sure I'm entirely happy with this chapter, but let me know what you guys think!<strong>_


End file.
